


Bane of Blood

by Nordra



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nordra/pseuds/Nordra
Summary: Even the flow of time will not stop the revenge...





	1. Chapter 1

_6 months ago_

Jack groaned. Damn, this just wasn't his day!

Not only losing again a Showdown for monks, but getting to involved with a landslide too! Good thing that it had been small one and self-proclaimed genius hadn't got injured badly safe from most likely broken bone and cut on his right leg.

Newest Shen Gong Wu had gone active just mere hours ago somewhere in coastal mountains of Ireland. The Kin's Pearl gave user ability to view lives of his or her past relatives as long as is was by blood. That had sounded kinda cool; Jack had always wondered if there used to be any other evil people or other geniuses in his family.

Monks had been after trinket too, no surprise there. But beside Jack, no other Heylin had showed up. Guess Chase Young really didn't have any need for this Wu and Wuya… well who knows what that hag was thinking. Gothic tech-lover sighed in defeat when he looked up from ground to hole in the rock ceiling.

Landslide had made him lose his footing and tumbled down a low hill in some sort of cavern. Sun shone from it down to bottom of the pit he had fallen into. Unfortunately with his helipack damaged and leg hurt, there just wasn't a way for him to climb up the way he came down.

''Hope some of bots are still working…'' goth mumbled, fiddling with watch-like transmitter around pale wrist and finding it working, tried to call for help. ''Hey, any Jackbots in there?''

''J-564 reporting, Master Jack.''

Jack let out relieved breath. Good, monks hadn't busted ALL his robots.

''J-564, lock into coordinates the transmitter's sending and come pick me up. Helipack's busted, I can't get out from here.''

''Affirmative, Master Jack.''

Ending the conversation, Jack limped to sit on the massive rock. It could take awhile before Jackbot could reach him, so teen couldn't help but to wait.

It was then he noticed that rock he was sitting upon was not actually natural rock. It was more like a stele, a rectangular stone slab carved out of pitch black rock. It was nearly twice as high as Jack and twice as wide as Clay's shoulder width. Though this stele was not standing at all, it was fallen down and covered with dust.

Growing intrigued, wiped some of dirt from the surface. Stone's surface was somewhere along the way polished and carved with strange markings. Probably relic from some long lost tribe or something, teen pondered before noticing that some markings were smudged with fresh blood. Oh yeah, his palms were bloody after rock scratching on them during the fall…

''Master Jack, are you ready to leave?''

Turning towards the sound, teen saw that his ride had shown up. ''Yeah, let's get home. I need to make a call to family doctor, again…''

''Yes sir'', Jackbot answered, picking up it's creator and exiting the cavern and taking off back to China, giant stele getting forgotten by Jack; it's just some old stone slab anyway.

***

Some time after teen had left with his creation, in the cavern where the stele lay as black as darkest night…

Smears of blood left by Jack's palms, started to move on their own, sliding across stone surface before reaching the center of the stele before flowing into carved stone ring. Once all blood was in the groove, the ring lit up in ominous red glow…

***

_Present time_

''Yyaaawwwnnn…!'' A low crack sounded from Jack's jaws while yawning. Damn, he was bored!

There hadn't been any Showdowns for three weeks and tech-wizard was left with nothing to do. Already replaced his supply of Jackbots from recent loss and without any inspiration to build something different, Jack swirled around with office chair in front workndesk in basement trying to come up something to do.

''Maybe I could go to visit Chase…'' goth thought before dismissing the idea. As much as he wanted to see his idol (and love-crush), teen knew that without proper reason (and sometimes even with that) all he could expect from visit where insults and threats to his well-being. As hard as it sounds, there was next to none change that warlord would not throw him down the mountain headfirst.

Plus Wuya was there also and no-one in their right mind wouldn't stand in her presence. How Chase put up with her was a mystery of life-time, but one Jack wouldn't mind to know about. Jealous with witches ability to sneak in dragonlord's good graces, Jack failed to notice that one of his robot's floated in the basement before speaking.

''There is a visitor in the lobby requesting an audience with Mr. Spicer,'' Jackbot announced with synthesized voice.

Jack frowned. ''Tell them that dad's not in the country in beginning with and there's no idea when he'll be. Probably somewhere in next decade, if we're lucky…''

''Request is about you, Master Jack. Not your father.''

''…Me?'' Teen looked at automaton. ''Who the hell is it?''

''We have no data about him, Master. Male, approximately 25 to 27 of age and European,'' was answer and Jack with his photographic memory, couldn't place the information to any of his dad's business associates. While there were several Europeans, most of were nearly 50 or something.

Still wondering why would someone come to visit HIM and being so formal about it, Jack stood and left his lab, but not before telling robot to follow and keep on guard. For all he know, it could be monks or some other Heylin messing with him just for kicks. It wouldn't be first time and since Jack hadn't any idea who currently possessed the Moby Morpher…

After some stairs and corridors, Jack with robot in tow arrived in the large lobby. Indeed, there was a man dressed in expensive-looking dark grey suit examining one of the large paintings featuring some Chinese landscape. Hearing arrival of teen and robot, man turned towards them, flashing a handsome smile before giving polite bow.

''Ah, Mr. Spicer. I'm glad that you decided to meet me.''

Jack tilted his head, giving man a look-over. He clearly was somewhere in middle of twenties and owned European features. Tall and lean but not too thin, man had a firm set of jaws and overall handsome face with intense emerald eyes and jet-black hair pulled on low ponytail, reaching just little past his shoulders.

In short, man was drool-worthy but despite it, Jack kept it in. Hot or not, goth preferred a certain Chinese dragon-man…

''Umm… Who exactly are you?'' Albino asked.

''Oh yes, forgive my poor manners; my name is Cian O'Dwyer,'' man said offering his hand to shake

''You are one of my dad's business associates?'' Jack asked stepping back, refusing the gesture, though he was already certain that man wasn't.

''No, I've never actually met your father. I came here purely to discuss about business with you,'' man, Cian looked slightly confused for teen's action.

''Me?''

''You are Jack Spicer, renowned inventor, are you not?''

Shifting awkwardly, Jack mumbled. ''…don't know about renowned…'' As much as he liked to boast, the fact was that he wasn't were famous. At all.

''I've heard that you can create practically any sort of device or machine despite your young age,'' Cian said ignoring teen's discomfort. ''That is why I'm here, in fact: I'd like to commission you.''

''You want me to build something for you?''

''Yes,'' Cian answered. ''You see Mr. Spicer, I'm an collector of antiques and have large collection worth of enough to keep an average person living in luxury for century, roughly speaking. As you are probably aware, this fact does attract unwanted attention which I'm seeking protection from.''

''No need for formality, Jack's just fine. So… You want something like a security system from me?''

''Essentially, yes... Jack.''

''Sorry, but I'm not getting it. There a lot of companies in world that could provide your what your asking for. Why you're coming to me?''

''Because I've not been satisfied with results of those others. Yes, I've asked same from them but in the end, someone have always managed to outwit their systems or someone has sold the plans for criminals. That will not do for me,'' man frowned while crossing his arms. ''I started to search intensely for someone capable of providing me a security that is impossible to hack or go around and since I expertise in antiques, I've heard of Shen Gong Wu and of Xiaolin-Heylin Conflict.''

''Are you after the Wu?'' Jack eyed guy in suspicion, the nearby Jackbot picking up it's creator's gesture and ready to defend him.

''No, I have no interest on them,'' man assured. ''A few people know about them and to most people in antique circles, artifacts with magical powers is nothing but a hocus-pocus. I collect relics that will gain me acknowledgement from majority of community. But through knowledge of Wu, I received info about you and your inventions. I'm not one to pass any possibility in this situation and decided to come to you.''

Jack was silent for a moment, pondering this before smirking at man. ''If you know about me, you also know that I side with bad guys in this thing? You're not afraid that I wouldn't double-cross you or rob you myself?''

Cian smirked back. ''I imagine that because of your own wealth and the fact that my collections do not possess any mythical traits that could aid you in your endeavors, I don't have to worry about those things. Besides, I'm ready to pay any amount of money you ask for your work. It should be nice incentive. Besides…'' emerald eyes shone with wicked light. ''All the ways I've obtained my fortune are not so pure, so to speak.''

Albino couldn't help but feel slight shiver running down his spine. So, this guy was evil, too? Not Heylin but rather normal kind of evil? Well, he had been bored and though he didn't actually need extra money, offer sounded tempting. Unbreakable security system, huh? Didn't sound too difficult either. And it was nice to have somebody complimenting him for change.

''Oh why the hell not?'' Jack shrugged and stepped towards man, offering his hand in sign of sealing the deal. ''I'll do it.''

Cian smiled darkly, taking albino's hand and shaking. ''I'm pleased to hear it.''

**''Very pleased, indeed…''**


	2. Chapter 2

''Chase Young! Wuya! I challenge the two of you to Xiaolin Showdown!'' declared certain short, round-headed monk hand on newest activated Shen Gong Wu along with mentioned witch and dragonlord.

Chase let out small groan. Why things couldn't go smoothly? It's rare he actually competed about Wu and while fighting Omi wasn't challenging, it was at least somewhat tolerable. Unlike Wuya. He barely stands sight or smell of witch in his palace, much less any physical contact to her…

''Very well; my Reversing Mirror against your Orb of Tornami and Chase's Ruby of Ramses,'' Wuya sneered before sweeping her green eyes around icy mountain range they were. ''The game's Last Man Standing: who ever remains on his or her feet at the end, wins.''

''Really, Wuya? You couldn't even come up anything more original?'' Chase mocked.

Witch threw such a glare at the warlord that should've he been anyone else, it MIGHT have been intimidating. ''We'll see who's laughing soon, dragonbreath!''

''GONG YI TANPAI!''

At the end, the Showdown didn't last for long until both Wuya and Omi were plummeted to the ground from levitating blocks of ice, leaving Chase victorious. While landscape returned to normal, warlord sent newly acquired Wu back to his citadel with a snap of fingers. Really, this was just too easy… Though for some reason he had feeling that something's missing…

''Hey, Omi! You're okay, pal?''

''Yes, Raimundo… Though I'm quite certain that Master Fung will demand me to train more for getting my hiney stomped.''

''Ass kicked,'' Raimundo corrected.

''That too.''

''Speaking of ass-kicking, am I only one here that noticed it?'' The Dragon of Fire's words caught interested both her fellow monks and Heylins.

''What are ya talkin' about, Kim?'' Clay asked.

''Anyone noticing lack of irritating attempts at evil laughter or robots?'' japanese girl said.

Now that she mentioned… There hadn't been any sight of Jack Spicer during whole time!

''Wow, weird…'' Shoku Warrior scratched his head. ''That's kinda odd. Doesn't Spicer ALWAYS come at Showdown?''

Ever-optimistic Omi got excited. ''Perhaps Jack Spicer have seen the Light and decided to abandon his corrupted ways to live a life of Goodness!''

That got snort from Wuya who had finally managed to scramble to her feet. ''Little fool maybe pathetic but I seriously doubt that…'' witch mumbled before limping away to nurse her broken body.

Being only one to caught Heylin witch's words, Chase couldn't help but to agree. Spicer was horrible excuse of villain but stubborn one. Boy wouldn't just suddenly see the light as Dragon of Water put it.

Still…

Maybe a visit to self-proclaimed evil genius was in order.

***

It took only a small amount of his magic to teleport at Spicer Estate and to cover warlord's presence from mansion's only living resident and his robots. Knowing that boy was most like at his workshop, Chase had chosen to that as his location to appear.  
There was surprisingly no robots hovering around or machines running, leaving whole basement in darkness. Although it was 10pm in China, Chase knew that Jack had tendency to work even to dawn. So it been so quite at this time was peculiar.

There was only a single light table lamp on in whole place and that's were immortal found him.

Jack, snoring lightly in front of desk, head resting on top of folded hands. His trademark coat had been left on backrest of rotating chair but had long ago fallen to the ground. On the table were blueprints of some kind, clearly some work Jack had been on before falling asleep.

There some things even Chase Young couldn't do and one of them was to understand that technical jibberish, so blueprints were ignored and warlord's attention focused on teen himself. This explained Jack's absence, goth was simply occupied with some project of his and slept by his Wu-alarm.

A slight smile crept on immortal's face. Jack's goggles had slid further atop his head, causing few strands of red hair to fall on pale forehead. That black eyeliner was also slightly smudged, most likely rubbed on arms while shifting around sleeping.

Despite what it seemed, Chase Young didn't HATE Jack Spicer. Far from it. Since laying eyes on pale creature that had practically fallen to arms, warlord had been smitten with him. But 1500 years of living the life that consisted battles and betrayals had taught him to be on his guard.

Despite boy's lovely looks, Chase didn't act on his desires, expecting boy to be dishonest. Which he did, but not because Jack wanted to betray the warlord. Because betraying his allies and been dishonest to them was ALL he knew. After been associated with Wuya, it wasn't surprising that it was probably only way Jack thought that villains had to be. No one had taught him better.

Yes, Chase had deceived boy to obtain Omi as his minion, yes. But Chase had planned that after he had secured his rule of this world, he would approach goth and offer him something much better than what monk got: a place by Chase's side, as his queen.  
But it was ruined now, thanks to monks!

Well, maybe he couldn't obtain Omi as servant but warlord refused to abandon his plans for Jack. But for now, he had to keep teen in distance. Not only Wuya would use this for advance and spew lies to goth, making everything more troublesome but Bean had been released too. Legume wouldn't hesitate to outright harm Jack to get under dragonlord's scales.

The monks or other Heylin were not a threat, it would be easy to keep Jack safe from them and there wasn't any other outside adversaries of Chase who would try to harm boy.

Noticing that he was drifting in thoughts, Chase returned his focus on sleeping teen. Turning the lamp off, immortal gently gathered pale youth on his arms, softly enough to not waking him and muttered a short spell. In blink of eye, males had appeared upstairs, on teen's bedroom. It had certain aspect that reflected normal teen's life: clothes thrown everywhere. But that's pretty much it. Jack didn't use this room for anything else outside of sleeping since he practically lived in his workshop.

Gently lowering youth on the bed, Chase pulled black covers over him. Since Jack had already taken of his boots before falling asleep, warlord didn't have worry about those. Red sleeveless shirt and black pants were left on because immortal was certain his resolve not to take Jack would be put to test if he undressed the goth and warlord wasn't sure if he'd made trough it.

Sitting at the bed beside snoring teen, dragonlord sighed. He kept the eye on the youth of course but never spied him if he was less unclothed or something related. That would be too tempting for him. Hell, few years back when his tigers had brought Jack to his citadel fresh from shower, still covered in soap bubbles and only a towel around that narrow, pale waist…

Though he had managed to keep his poker face and to not jump on albino, that image gave him one of the worst erections he'd had for centuries! Yes, he had ordered to bring boy to him but his warriors could have had decency to wait for Jack to put some clothes on!

Oh, the sight of albino wrapping his arms around that attractive chest…!

Furiously shaking his head, Chase banished the thought. That doesn't help anything!

Glancing at teen, warlord gently tugged those trademark goggles off him, setting them at night table. Golden eyes were soft when looking at gothic teen, before older man leaned in and placed a soft kiss on pale forehead. ''Soon… Jack…''

Not tempting himself further, warlord charmed himself back to Land of Nowhere, deciding to put one of his warriors to look after Jack in guise of crow.

***

Outside the mansion, standing on thick tree branch, man with black hair and emerald eyes had just witnessed scene that took place through the window of Jack's bedroom. Clearly he had somehow managed to avoid dragonlord's keen senses.

''That… was unexpected,'' Cian said lowly.

 **''He is a creature of great power and may bring trouble in long run,''** a low, chilling voice hissed inside Cian's mind. **''We must execute plan before he does.''**

''But don't you need more time gather your strength…?''

**''I would have liked to be able to manifest myself on mortal plane for this but now time is against us.''**

''So, what is your command?''

 **''There is faster way for me to use, which I abandoned in favor of more satisfying one… Nonetheless, results are same. It will suffice,''** voice was hissing, dripping with hate. **''Bring the boy with you in two days.''**

''Two days?! My Lord, it would be too suspicious…''

 **''SILENCE!''** roar striked through man's mind. **''Do not forget your place, paladin! I gave you life, you will do as I command!''**

''Urgh… Yes… Lord Anbhás…''


	3. Chapter 3

''So Jack. How would you like to see the place your system is coming to?''

Youth lifted his head to look at western male. Cian had taken habit to visit him often, claiming that he was interested to see Jack working. Wealthy male stayed in the top-class hotel in the city hours drive away from the Spicer Mansion but still came every day or so. Jack wasn't sure if it was because Cian didn't trust Jack to hold his end of the bargain or something else.

''Huh? Where did that come from?'' Jack asked while returning to connect two sets of wires together.

''Shouldn't you get to know my home to effectively set up the security system?''

''Well, not really,'' Jack answered. ''I mean, the blueprints you provided are detailed and I'm really good in what I do. Any problems in setting up the system can always be solved at the scene.''

''I'm not questioning your talent…'' Cian countered and sighed. ''Very well Jack, I'll be honest: you have worked nearly a month fervently and I'm pleased for that. Therefore I'd like to offer you a day or two for break. Come to my mansion, get to know the layout first hand and have a little break. Maybe you'd be interested to see some of my artifact collection, too.''

Albino stopped to work and turned completely towards older man, pondering if he should say what was on his mind. ''Look, you might be offended but I should make one thing clear: I am not into you,'' Jack said making up his mind and crossing his arms across his chest.

''I… beg your pardon?''

''I'm not most socializing guy and maybe I'm reading this wrong but I've got a feeling you're… trying to hit on me, okay?''

Before Cian could answer anything Jack rushed to continue. ''I mean it's not that I don't find you good.-looking, because I do… I mean I don't even know if you're into men or not… But it's just my feeling… And I already have someone who I like… Or not actually "have" because he doesn't know that I like and he definently doesn't like me like I like him and…!''

''Jack, JACK stop!'' Cian raised his voice to get the rambling mechanic to cease. ''Allow me to sum this up. You believe I'm trying to hit on you?''

A nod from Jack.

''And you're not alright with this assumption because you already have someone you like?''

Nod.

''Yet you're thinking you offended me?''

Nod.

''Because you've no idea if I'm into women or men?''

Double-nod.

Cian looked at Jack silently for a moment before bursting in laughter, startling young mechanic.

''Uh, what's so funny?'' Jack carefully asked.

''This whole situation!'' Cian laughed and seeing teen's darkened expression, continued. ''Oh no no, it's just been awhile I met person who could make me laugh, I'm not laughing at you.''

Calming down and wiping tears of laughter from his eyes, European male continued.'' You remind my old love in that aspect, she too was one of few ever making me laugh. But about earlier: no, you didn't offend me. Though my interest lies among women, the way I was brought up was very eccentric.''

''Eccentric?''

''You could say almost… knight-like,'' Cian grinned. ''I wasn't coming onto you and if my actions spoke differently, I apologies.''

''It's… okay,'' Jack answered. ''Sorry about that, I'm really not good at interacting with people. Too much of an outcast for it.''

Cian waved his hand, like to sweep the teen's apology aside. ''Well since that's cleared up… What is your answer to my earlier question? Now that you know I'm not trying to charm you into my bed, of course.'' Older man gave teasing grin and despite everything, made Jack slightly red. He were honest when he said that Cian was far from ugly. And even if Jack was faithful to his crush on Chase, he couldn't help it. It wasn't often he got nice responds from hot guys so forgive if he took his kicks from eccentric, straight man's words.

''I… guess I could do that,'' albino gave up. ''Honestly, I'm a bit curious to see what kind of things you actually want to be shield from crooks. As long as, there's no romantic candlelight dinners included.''

''I can tell my maids to hide all the candles upon arrival,'' Cian smirked.

''Yeah, you do that.''

''If you'd like I can make reservation for next flight to Ireland…''

''No need for that,'' Jack cut him off grinning. ''I've got a jet of my own design that's faster than any other plane. 2 hours and we'll be there and that's if we fly to the east across the Pacific.''

''Very nice,'' Cian said. ''I have all I need in my briefcase I brought here with me so as soon as your jet's ready, we can leave.''

''Sweet! Give me thirty minutes to check everything and we'll be off.''

''Alright, I'll go upstairs and collect my briefcase. Maybe I'll have another look those amazing scultures in the foyer…''

With that, Cian started to climb the stairs while Jack rushed off, yelling commands to his Jackbots to check everything on the jet. Man turned the handle on the door and stepped into the hallway.

''…after I've taken care of that spying feather-beast outside.''

***

The Heylin-crow sat at the tree outside of Spicer Mansion. It couldn't see what was going on in Jack's workshop but Master's orders were strict: stay hidden outside and if anything strange happens, investigate and report back immediately. Also return every two days to report in any case.

So far only unfamiliar human had arrived in to mansion but nothing more, so crow just observed from the distance before nightfall when it would return to Chase.

Crow never noticed how a dark figure materialized from emptiness before the bird was grabbed from behind. Set of hands held it's wings against the rest of pitch black body, making escaping impossible. Crow let out loud screeches and tried to claw at the fingers but it was for naught.

Dark chuckle reached avian's ears. ''My apologies, but I can't have you snooping around. This doesn't concern your master at all.''

Crow blinked. That voice…! It sounded just like…!

''Goodbye.''

Jolts of dark, malicious energy hit through the crow, making it scream in pain and jerking uncontrollably. Hands that held it opened and black bird fell down at the feet of tree, twitching little more before ceasing all the movement.

Up at the tree, dark-haired Irish man smiled cruelly before dematerializing and returning inside the building.

True to his words, it only took up to 30 minutes for Jack to get his jet operational and two males were soon on their way Ireland, leaving behind the China and unbeknownst to Jack, one seemingly dead Heylin Crow on his parents' garden.

***

_Couple of hours later in Ireland…_

''Wow! This place is awesome!''

Owner of the said ''place'' chuckled. ''One would think you'd be used to mansions, Jack.''

''Yeah, you'd think but seriously! You could place my folk's place in here and I'd bet there's still plenty room!''

''Now you see what I was saying about getting to know the place?''

''Yep. I mean,'' Jack said while looking up at paintings on the ceiling in large study. ''I knew the measurements from those blueprints but seeing this in real life… Damn!''

Cian laughed. ''Well, are going to keep admiring my home or would like something to eat? I could show my collections after dinner.''

''Yeah, I'm starving. Let's eat!'' Jack grinned. ''You don't happen to have pudding in here?''

***

Large hall was littered with paintings, sculptures, statues and relics of all kinds. Just the sheer number of them made Jack's eyes widen. Cian really hadn't been kidding when guy mentioned his vast collection. Shit, just one simple object in here was probably more valuable than the Crown Jewels of England!

Now that he thought of it, it really wouldn't be surprising if even those were here…

Dismissing that thought, goth navigated his way through ancient objects. Cian had gone to make some business calls after dinner and told Jack that he could go ahead. Irish man would be joining albino male little later.  
While inspecting metal jewellery through glass display that were probably from Ireland's Bronze Age, young man failed to notice how the very atmosphere in hall got, for the lack of better phrase, darker and ominous.

**''Jack…''**

Pale tech-lover jumped, wildly looking around him. He could have sworn someone had whispered or better yet, hissed, right to his ear! But there was nothing or no-one beside him in the hall…

**''Afraid, are you…?''**

Jack squeaked. What the hell was going on?! After all his experience with mystical stuff, teen knew that disembodiment voices were really real and never knew any good. But that didn't sound anyone he knew, so what the fuck?!

**''You should be… After all, I have waited for eons…''**

''W-who the fuck are y-you?'' Jack stuttered, wrapping his hand around his torso because of sudden coldness in hall. ''W-what do you want f-from me?!''

**''Why don't you step closer and I tell…''**

Now whispers seemed to come from far end of the hall. Jack backed up to opposite direction. This was bad! He had to get out of the hall, find Cian and tell the guy that there was some fucking evil entity in his house! ''Yeah, no way in hell!'' Teen refused, turned around and fled. He was not staying here for second!

**''Run all you want, you never escape me!''**

''We'll see about...!''

_Thump!_

Jack collided to something, thrown back to floor from impact.

''Jack? What is the matter?''

Goth looked up and was relieved that it was Cian who had run into. Older male was giving Jack unreadable expression before taking hold of younger one's arm and lifting him up. Glancing over his shoulder, Jack paled when he saw how visible tendrils of darkness slowly crept towards them.

''No time to explain!'' Goth said, trying to make his way away from darkness, not noticing that Cian hadn't eased his hold on his arm. ''We have to get away from here!''

**''Paladin, seize him.''**

Wasting no time, Cian pinned both of Jack's arms behind his back, stopping teen's escape.

''Ow! What the hell Cian!'' Jack cried in pain when his arms were twisted roughly. ''What are you doing?!''

''My apologies, Jack but…'' Man leaned to whisper in pale ear. ''Your time is up.''

''Wha-…?!'' Not understanding what was going on, Jack screamed when tendrils wrapped around his legs and waist, pulling him towards the mass of blackness. They gave rough pull and Jack fell on the marble floor when Cian let his hands go. Immediately goth was dragged across the floor into the darkness. Unable to grab into anything to fight back, Jack's cries were silenced when darkness engulfed him…


	4. Chapter 4

Chase was annoyed.

It was well into the night and his crow hadn't returned. If there was one thing Chase hated it was when his servants failed to follow his orders. Not to mention that the crow was watching over Jack. That made this even more important. The warlord rose from his throne, determined to find out himself what was reason for this delay and little spell casting later he was already a long way from his palace at the Spicer Estate.

***

Standing in a dark garden bathed only in the moonlight, immortal man swept his eyes across the yard, noticing how there was virtually no lights on inside the mansion. Nothing unusual there since house filled with rooms and young genius only living resident most of the time. Focusing on finding his wayward spy, Chase concentrated to find the trace of bird's aura. Picking it up, man walked at the foot of large tree, before abruptly stopping, eyes wide.

On the grass was lying his crow, feathers ruffled and unmoving, seemingly dead. Chase bend and lifted the bird, furious. Who dared…!?

Warlord swept palm over crow's body. Though it looked like it, bird wasn't dead, only rendered totally immobile and unable to communicate via telepathy. Whoever had done this clearly indented to kill the crow but with Chase's magic flooding through  
creature's veins, but only succeeded to paralyze it.

''Black magic…'' Chase thought as he directed his own magic to dispel unfamiliar magic. Every magic user had their own distinct energy pattern and this wasn't anyone Chase knew of. What was some strange spell caster doing here…?

Magic now dispelled, the crow came quickly out of its stupor, blinking its beady eyes and struggling to stand. Warlord let the crow climb on his shoulder, shaking itself.

''What happened in here?'' Chase demanded furiously and crow wasted no time to relay all its findings to warlord. Unfamiliar European-descent human arriving at the estate earlier like several other days before… Everything else calm before crow was assaulted from behind with magic… Attacker being same person who had seemed normal mortal…

Taking in the information Chase used his magic to send crow back to home for rest before teleporting himself right in Jack's workshop. There was no trace of Jack or his visitor, only couple of Jackbots running some task designed for them. Upon dragon lord's arrival, robots focused on immortal but didn't try to attack. Their creation had programmed them to not to.

Nearest automaton hovered closer to address the warlord.

''Master Young, may I ask what the reason for your arrival is?'' Synthetic voice rattled.

''Where's Spicer?'' Dragon growled, causing robot to back up slightly.

''I'm afraid Master Jack is currently away on important trip…''

''With his western associate, I presume? Where are they?''

''I'm very sorry, Master Young but I'm not allowed to answer to that…''''

''Enough!'' Chase snarled. ''I know that Spicer has given your ability to make your own decions to the certain point.'' Making the robots to shudder in fear because of their emotion chips, warlord continued hissing, eyes slowly turning to red. ''So think of this: your creator's visitor is no mere human but skilled in dark magic. Something he probably has kept hidden from your, am I correct?''

Robots grew silent at that.

''If he hid that fact, there is great possibility that whatever intentions he has, they may bring harm to Spicer,'' Chase continued. ''So open your metallic voice boxes and tell me everything.''

***

It was cold. And dark. And his head hurt like a bitch.

Jack groaned, trying sit up. What had happened? Last thing goth remembered was that he was at Cian's mansion… 

That's right! There was this freaky voice and darkness and Cian who… 

Cian… That voice had said something about stopping Jack and man had almost twisted his arms off...

Jack wrapped his arms around himself while standing up, it was cold in here. He looked around. He was in enormous cavern, stalagmites and stalactites growing from ceiling and floor towards each other, you could hear dripping sound of water droplets. Jack was freezing; he only had his ripped-off sleeves shirt and no coat to cover his upper body.

Where was he? Dark tendrils had dragged him in blackness… Were these caverns under the mansion? Or was he teleported somewhere else? Oh now he really hoped he had the Golden Tiger Claws…

**''Not the loveliest place, right?''**

Jack jumped. It was that same voice but now it sounded like. It. Was. Right. HERE!

Goth swirled around and turned whiter if possible.

There, partially shrouded in shadows, was a huge black dragon! Slightly larger than an elephant and scales like shining black onyx, reptile looked at teen with narrow glowing, pupil less green eyes. Its head was shaped like a wedge and long snout lined with long, pointy teeth. On top of its eyes it had four smaller curled horns, two on each side and on back of its head, two on either side also, were larger horns, tips turning forward. Dragon's back was littered with countless bony spines, from top of head to almost tip of its whip-like tail. About tail… Part of was spine-free but on the tip of it, was large clutch of those spines, giving you're an impression of what would happen if dragon decided to hit you with it.

Though dragon was large, its body was thin and resembled that of a hound. There were three large toes with deadly looking claws on each four legs, fourth smaller toe on back of its forelegs. All legs had dark grey armor-like plating on the front and beast's underside was covered from head to tail in jagged plates. Massive wings grew from its shoulders and back, adding size to the monster.

Jack backed up to wall farthest from the dragon, absolutely terrified. He had never seen a real western dragon and now that he had, he could agree that it was nothing like those eastern dragons like Dojo…

****''My, you seem scared; Jack…''** dragon rumbled and it made shivers ran over teen's back. **''Never seen a true western dragon before, I guess?''****

''No…''

**''Well, not that I'm surprised. Most us are gone, wiped out by servants of light and holy…''** dragon sneered. **''But none of that. There are much more important matters…''**

''W-what matters? A-and just w-who are you?'' Jack gulped, clinging on that tiny shred of hope that it didn't include him.

**''My name… is Anbhás,''** dragon answered. **''Or at least its the name given to me centuries ago by mortals of this land. ''Violent death'', they called me for there was no place on land that could escape me and my fiery breath. Oh what a glorious days those were! Mortals trembling under my rule, offering treasures and sacrifices in hopes to be spared!''**

Anbhás closed his eyes upon those memories. **''I was feared. No one even dared to challenge me. I had ruled for century already and would have ruled for countless more if…''**

Dragon snapped his eyes open, glaring at Jack, smoke rising from nostrils. **''…If it hadn't been for your cursed ancestor!''**

***

Cian stand in front of window, watching how the sun slowly neared the horizon. It would not be long for now… Anbhás would get his revenge and then… Cian's usefulness would be gone. Though he was bound to obey the dragon, he could still remember everything that happened so long ago…

''Ailbe…''

Man's thoughts were interrupted at the sudden pulse of dark energy sweeping through the room. Irish man twisted around, only to get his throat squeezed by a single gloved hand. The grip was inhuman and easily lifted Cian's legs from the ground.

''Where is Jack?!''

Looking down at dark-haired man choking him, Cian gave Chase Young a tired smile.

''You're too late,'' he answered. ''Take my advice and leave. This doesn't concern you at all.''

Warlord sneered. ''At the moment someone tries to use MY Jack, it DOES concern me. Now answer me and maybe I'll grant you a swift, painless death.''

At that, Cian let out a bitter laugh. ''Ah, love… There was a time I thought just like that. Before she crushed it all…'' Looking at immortal, man closed his eyes. ''Do what you want to me, you won't find him.'' 

''Not even trying to save your life, are you?'' 

''Why should I?'' Cian asked. ''My work is done. In either way, I won't see the next sunrise…'' 

Deciding this was just a waste of his time, Chase tore without effort man's head off from his body, noticing something peculiar. 

There was no blood flowing out. 

Dropping both the body and head, warlord watched as man's body withered before him until it turned to dust. Reanimated corpse… To do as good human-like resurrection as this, you need powerful magic. So the true culprit was elsewhere. 

And they had Jack. 

*** 

''My ancestor?'' Jack asked. 

**''Centuries ago,''** Anbhás growled, lifting his massive black body from the ground, towering over the little human. **''There was one county that had to offer me a payment for sparing their miserable lives. I demanded that the Count's youngest daughter was to be given for me. Surely, you have heard of the stories about dragons stealing maidens?''**

''Y-yeah,'' Jack trembled. 

**''Young and pure maiden makes the most delicious meal for a dragon,''** Anbhás flicked his forked tongue. **''Even better than an entire town of people. Nevertheless, when my payment was sent to my, I was furious. Those foolish mortals were trying to trick me! The girl who they sent was not of nobility, but the daughter of Count's advisor. I was going to raze the whole county before only ashes remained until this girl offered me a deal,''** dragon flexed it wings and caused a cloud of dust to fly around. 

**''Apparently she had been sent in the place of Count's daughter because she had tried to elope with a traveling merchant against her parents' approval. Grown tired of their daughter's behaviour, they offered her to be sacrificed instead of the Count's daughter. So now, eager not to die, this feeble girl begged that if I allowed her to go back, she would bring the right girl to me.''** Anbhás chuckled. **''Imagine that! Like I would trust to word of a mortal!''**

**''But then… ''** black beast murmured. **''I noticed it. That hatred, anger in side her eyes. It's something we dragons are able to sense, all those dark feelings that dwell in mortals. And they were strong in her. I questioned her nature and she admitted it: she held no love for her people or her parents. All she desired was to be free. And for that reason, she promised to bring my desired maiden. Not to spare her home, but to buy her own life from me. For all her family know was that she's probably dead already. If she'd sneak in the castle and lured the naive noble girl with her, no one would suspect her. She'd get her freedom; I'd get my meal and the county… Well, I could always demolish it anyway.''**

Black scaled lips turned to cruel smirk, showing the razor sharp teeth.

**''How delightful twist it was! It wasn't often that I'd get to witness such a nature from a human woman, a high-class one even! Naturally, I agreed. She would deliver the right girl to me and she'd be free to go where ever she wanted,''** dragon said before his expression turned dark. **''Had I known better or being more cautious, I would have been able to foresee what happened later…''**

''S-she didn't return?'' Jack asked, after finding his voice again. He had been hoping he could slip away while dragon was talking, but the monster never let the teen out of his sight.

**''Oh she did, as promised,''** Anbhás answered. **''She came two nights later like she said, with other human clad head to toe in dark robes. She said that is was necessary so the night guards wouldn't spot them. Count's daughter had golden blond hair which was very noticeable. I could detect her scent coming from under the robes and was pleased. I gave advisor's girl permission to leave which she took.''**

**''Just as I was going indulge myself for long-due dinner, my defenses down, human under the cloth threw robes aside and revealed himself as a paladin, one that had brought down dozens of my kind!''** Anbhás let out fierce roar that made the very stones in cavern shake and Jack's bones to rattle.

**''He cut my hide with a dragonbane sword, only human-weapon that could harm us and after a long fight, managed to plunge that cursed blade in to my heart,''** dragon hissed. **''I died yes, but unlike many others, I had a trick in my claws: I had bound my very soul in to special Beacon outside my very being, ensuring that should my body fall, my spirit would not be lost. But alas,''** he spat some flames past his teeth. **''That meant sentencing myself in this prison.''**

Anbhás gestured the cavern around them. **''This place, human, is not in the reality you know. It's… a pocket or bubble outside of the time. Only in here I again stand like this, in mortal world I'm nothing but a shade, for my body is long gone and rotten. Of course, I could always take someone else's body… If the very gate itself hadn't been sealed.''**


	5. Chapter 5

Chase stormed through the mansion. He could pickup Jack's scent but it was faint. As if he was here but at the same time wasn't. Not only Jack's scent but he could also sense strange aura too. Though it wasn't familiar, warlord recognized its type.

''A western dragon… ''Chinese warlord growled. What on Earth did a dragon want from Jack?

No matter. What ever the reason was, that dragon had made a terrible mistake when it started to mess in Chase's territory! He reached the large hall filled with ancient treasures. Jack's scent was strongest in there but there was no one. Warlord stepped deeper in the hall before stopping. There was something weird on the energies in here…

''I see…'' Chase said to himself when it became clear to him and sat down on the floor, legs crossed and pressing his palms together. Closing those golden eyes, immortal warrior started to concentrate.

_Hold on… Jack…_

***

''T-the gate? What g-gate?''

**''The very passage that allowed my spirit to move between mortal plane and this place,''** dragon said. **''It would have ensured that I could easily obtain another body but again, that same wretched wench interfered. It seemed that she knew a thing or two about sorcery.''**

**''After the paladin had brought me down and my soul retreated to the Beacon, she used a powerful sealing spell to trap me inside it. By sacrificing her own blood, she created a wall that I couldn't pass thus preventing me from finding a new body.''**

**''At that point, my knowledge of events faded, unable to see anything beyond my new prison. Only now, centuries later, I learned what happened. Guess from whom?''**

Jack shook his head.

**''From that very same paladin that killed me.''**

''B-but how… Shouldn't he be dead by now…?''

**''He was dead. But it's not a difficult task to construct his rotten body back with magic. The beauty of it was that even if he remembered everything, he was still bound to my will. And you know why? Anbhás smirked. Because he too had been deceived by that woman too and betrayal leaves it's marks, making it easy to latch on to them and use them like puppeteer's strings.''**

**''It seems that woman seduced that said paladin and fed him lies about how the dragon forced her to bring back Count's daughter or whole county would suffer. And how she couldn't take her best friend to the beast. The paladin, deeply in love with advisor's daughter, swore that he would slay the dragon to save his love's home. They took the sheets used by Count's daughter in her bed, full of her scent and dyed them dark. Then paladin covered himself with dark cloth and woman led him into my cave,''** dragon hissed.

**''Woman had promised the paladin that after he had slain the dragon, she would marry him and they'd live together. Poor man, deluded by her devious words, was stunned when she cast the sealing spell for all he knew she was just a normal high-status lady. Demanding to know why she hadn't told him, paladin was stabbed by her with a knife coated in deadly poison.''**

**''As he lay on the ground dying, she told him the truth. How she had made a deal with the dragon and how the paladin had been only a tool for her to use. How she had never loved the paladin, not even for a little. He had to die, just like the dragon, so that there would be no change for her to be exposed. For what would people do to a person who makes agreements with a dragon or uses black magic?''**

Anbhás smiled. **''Don't you wonder what that would have been like? To have your love to backstab you like that? If nothing else, girl was at least wicked by nature.''**

Jack looked at ground. In some way, he DID know… Or at least, he had done that to one he loved in past…

**''Still, paladin plead and it changed nothing. She left, leaving him to die. And even though he still loved her, there was hate in his heart too, making him useful to me. For he was one who brought you here.''**

''Cian…''

**''Indeed,''** dragon laughed. **''I needed someone who could move in mortal plane and he was most fit for it.''**

''B-but how does this concern me in anyway?!'' Jack yelled. ''And shouldn't you be sealed? How did you speak in the hall or even brought Cian back?''

**''You haven't figured it out, yet?'** ' Anbhás asked, bringing his head down so his eyes were on the same level as Jack's. Teen could smell the brimstone in dragon's breath, burning his nose. **''That woman was your foremother, mortal,''** dragon hissed. **''And her blood runs in you. Therefore you shall pay for her crimes.''**

''That's b-bullshit!'' Jack protested. ''It was she who did all that even if she's my ancestor! H-how do you even know that I am, anyway?''

**''Because it was her blood that sealed me,''** Anbhás snarled. **''And it was your blood that released me.''**

''What? How… When…?''

**''Not important,''** dragon interrupted. **''Even though your blood freed me so that I can affect to mortal world to the certain degree, it's not enough. I'm not totally free yet and can't use my full power.''**

''S-so that's it? You want my blood?'' Jack whimpered, growing more and more afraid for his life.

**''If it's all I wanted, I could have had the paladin cut your throat open at any moment,''** monster sneered. **''I want revenge. And a way to roam the mortal world. I'll be taking your body.''**

The smirk on dragon's lips was horrifying.

''M-my body?''! Jack yelled.

**''What a better way to have a revenge,''** Anbhás laughed. **''I need new body and by using yours, the seal shall be broken completely!''**

**''I was meant to wait until I had gathered enough strength to snatch it while you were in presence of the Beacon, but that guardian of yours was an obstacle I hadn't anticipated. So I had to speed things up and use most of my strength to drag you in here after paladin brought you close enough.''**

''Guardian? W-what guardian…?'' Jack was confused. He didn't have anyone like that…

**''And now…''** Anbhás smirked, ignoring him. **''It's time to be a good boy and give me what I want, Jack...''**

Anbhás rose to his hind legs and reached for Jack with his front leg, claws ready to snatch the teen. But thanks to all those escapes in Showdowns, Jack was pretty swift in his dodging and managed to evade the massive claws. He sprinted to the left from the  
dragon, dodging the massive wing when it hit the air above him, flying dust around.

**''There's no way to run! This is my realm! It's useless!''**

''Like I said before: we'll see about that!'' Jack yelled back and run deeper in the cave. Deep inside he knew it was useless: if what Anbhás had said was true, Jack couldn't get out of here. But he really didn't want to let that dragon take his body!

Suddenly pain erupted across goth's back and he was thrown forward on stone floor, face first. Impact was so rough that Jack lost conscious while fresh blood started to stain the stone under him. Though his goggles had remained on his head, they were cracked and blood was running down his face.

Dark shadow covered the teen as Anbhás stepped closer, tail swinging from side to side, its spines stained with blood. Noting how deep wounds had appeared on human's back, red shirt nearly ripped off, he snorted. Oh well. Once he had taken control of Jack's body, it would be easy to use his magic to heal those injuries.

**''I told you,''** dragon said, knowing that his prey couldn't hear him. **''Running is useless. And now… you're mine!''**

Anbhás never saw the figure that shot over Jack until it was too late. Something hit black dragon to the chest with incredible force, sending his massive body flying backwards, crashing into stone pillars. Gasping for breath, dragon was lucky that his chest armor had taken the most of hit's power and spared his bones.

Chase Young didn't waste time to enemy that was currently down. His first concern was albino being lying on the ground. Warlord kneeled next to teen and his eyes darkened when he saw wounds on white back. Gently turning other to his side, Chase checked that Jack was breathing and there was a pulse. Jack could have a concussion and who knew if he had any internal injuries. Plus with those wounds he could lose too much blood if Chase didn't get him out of here soon…

Angry growl alerted him and the warlord stood up, positioning himself between Jack and the black dragon… This thing would suffer. That was his promise.

Anbhás glared at armor-clad man. **''You…! How did you get in here?!''**

''It's not that hard when you have skills like mine,'' Chase answered.'' I don't know who you are or what is it that you want from Jack but mark my words: you shall pay for ever laying a claw on him!''

**''His ancestor cost me everything, even my life! I have a right to demand retribution!''**

''I don't care about what ever his ancestor did to you. I laid a claim on Jack long ago.'' Chase's skin started to change in scales. ''And I don't share.''

Anbhás could only watch as this being that he had thought only to be some kind of a sorcerer, transformed in front of the black dragon. Green and black scales covered the growing body, nails turned to deadly claws. Black spines shooting up from beast's back and long tail whipping behind him. It only took a moment to Chase to turn into his true form and though the dragonlord was smaller than Anbhás, it didn't make him any less dangerous.

**''What… are you…''** black dragon hissed. Was this creature a dragon?

''Your death,'' green and black monster smirked, presenting his deadly teeth. ''That's the only thing you need to know.''

Black dragon roared angrily, Chase answering with one of his own and both reptiles sprung to action. Claws tore into flesh, sending blood and scales everywhere. Two dragons attacked and dodged, completely dedicated to kill their enemy.  
Chase took advance of his adversary's inability to turn his body fast enough and leaped on his back, sinking his teeth in the black dragon's shoulder. 

Screaming in pain, Anbhás jumped on his back legs and squashed Chase between the wall and his back. Those multiple spines sank into striped dragon's body, making him grimace before taking the hold of Anbhás' horns and pulling other's head backwards, intending to break black one's neck.

Not going let that happen, darker one dropped back onto four feet and pulled his head down, throwing Chase over his head, his back to ground. Warlord's hold on the horns gave up and Anbhás took this change to sink his claws into other's stomach. Being a master Martial Artist, Chase evaded and slashed at Anbhás' face, nearly blinding him.

Anbhás retaliated and scratch Chase's right arm with clawed thumb on his wing and sent smaller dragon flying head first to the wall with a swing from his long neck. He then shot a fireball on the roof, causing heavy boulders to crash on top of Chase. Black dragon breathed heavily and made its way to Jack who was in the safe distance from the fight.

**''Now…''** Anbhás took a breath and spread his wings while towering over the teen. **''Skarahg-nikal-fulnivek-geh-vaan-dovik-garahh!''** Black dragon was outlined by a dark glow that spread over unconscious Jack. **''Niyak-krah-kuyalek…!''**

''LEAVE HIM ALONE!''

Anbhás was interrupted when Chase dug out and attacked to the black dragon's face again. Using his strength, warlord lifted Anbhás' massive body and threw him aside, shielding Jack from the dragon.

Anbhás struggled to get in his feet, furious that his spell had been interrupted. He brought his wings down to shield his sides. Chase kept himself sideways, lips pulled back and teeth red from spilled blood. Neither of them looked very good; they were covered in cuts and Anbhás' chest armor had even cracked.

Glancing behind, Chase knew that this was taking too long. He had to get Jack out here immediately! Taking a quick look into ceiling, warlord got an idea. Now all he needed was a little boost… ''This is all that a western dragon can do?'' warlord sneered. ''Stories of your kind are very much overrated.''

**''How dare you!''** Anbhás snarled. He wasn't going to let this mismatched thing to insult his glorious kind! Black dragon dove forward, intentioned to crush Chase with his jaws.

But warlord was faster.

Chase jumped up, using other's body as a leverage, towards the stone spires on the ceiling and easily cut one off with his claws. The spire was even taller than Anbhás itself but only about five to six feet wide and as it fell toward the ground, black dragon had no time to dodge before stone pierced his back all the way through to stomach and into ground, nailing him in place. Dragon let out a horrible roar, falling to the ground, blood flooding out from wound before he went completely limp.

Chase landed back on the floor and after quickly making sure that the black one was down for good, transformed back and rushed to scoop albino in his arms. He quickly cast a spell to return to mansion in mortal world, noticing when he materialized back into hall with Jack that everything was fading. All the artifacts, furniture, entire house was disappearing! It seems that whole place was made by dragon's magic…

Dismissing that thought, warlord called upon his transportation magic and disappeared, taking the young genius with him.


	6. Chapter 6

Warm.

Warm was good…

But what was that pricking sensation on his back?

Maybe he could scratch it…

''OW!''

Pain on his back brought Jack awake, though his senses were still pretty much in sleep. Blinking, teen struggled to look around. This wasn't his bedroom. There was no window and he was pretty sure that his bedroom didn't have a mural of cranes in flight against the orange-red background that covered whole wall opposite the dark red door. Next to large bed (well, large to be a single bed) was wooden nightstand decorated with beautiful carved motifs like carps. On the top were a bowl of water and what looked like strips of cloth along with some ceramic jars. Expensive looking mat on the floor seemed like something that his mom would kill for.

After checking surroundings, Jack focused on himself and tried to sit up, only to wince when that same pain tore through his back. Looking down he noticed how there was bandages wrapped around his middle as he wasn't wearing any shirt. Lifting covers, Jack took peek at his feet before letting out small squeak.

Someone had replaced his black leather trousers with loose, light grey colored silk pants!

''Okay, calm down Jack,'' genius thought to himself. ''You've watched waaayyy too much television if THAT'S what you're going to assume right a way…''

It was probably best to first figure out where was he before freaking out. Jack climbed out of the bed, bare feet sinking into plush, warm carpet. There was no closet or anything like that in the room and no sight of his clothes so guess he had to go as he was. Wincing when his back throbbed, Jack made his way to the door, stopping to press his ear against red wood and trying to hear if there was anyone on the other side but it was for nothing.

Pulling the door slightly, goth peered into hallway before opening the door completely and stepping out. He was in the hallway with floor and walls made out of the marble, decorative pillars half-embedded in the wall on ether side after every five feet. Light came in to hall way from paper lanterns hanging from the ceiling.

Jack flinched when he step on to the marble, it was freezing to his bare feet! Still, evil genius started to make his way along the hallway, constantly looking behind. Despite the lanterns, hallway was dimly lit and eerily quite, giving Jack the feeling that something was about to jump on him.

While walking, goth started to go through his memories. Last thing he remembered before blackness was that he had ran away from that black dragon Anbhás and getting struck. But what happed after that?

''And just where do you think you're going?''

Startled from his thoughts, Jack screamed when deep voice came out just behind him and someone took the hold of his shoulder, turning the teen around. Horrified Jack found himself looking at familiar, glowing golden eyes. Finding his voice, teen stuttered. ''C-chase?''

The dragonlord looked at the teen genius frowning before he grabbed pale wrist and started to drag goth back towards the room he had been in. Poor Jack had no other choice but to let the warlord taking him back. Not that he was actually putting up a fight. Though distracted by immortal's appearance, he did take a note of warrior's attire, for Jack had never seen Chase without his armor. Well, if you don't count that mess with Omi changing the past…

Chase had abandoned his armor and was wearing only black loose pants and high collared Chinese shirt that looked same that warlord wore under his armor. Around man's waist was simple moss green sash and black hair was pulled on low ponytail, moving around along with man's movements. Jack's admiring of immortal's wardrobe quickly ended when Chase pushed open the door to the room Jack had woken up in and pulled albino towards the bed. Jack was then lifted and placed back to bed sitting before warlord turned towards the nightstand, dipping cloth strips in water bowl.

''Turn your back to me,'' Chase ordered while pouring greenish liquid from a jar into the bowl.

Deciding that it was probably better to obey, Jack turned on the bed so that he was sitting facing the opposite wall, his back towards Chase. He felt the mattress to sank when Chase sat on the edge and started to remove bandages around his torso. Warlord's hands were warm and Jack was grateful that he wasn't facing the man because he couldn't help that a blush crept on white cheeks. After he had removed old bandages, Chase proceeded with cleaning the wounds on teen's back with moist cloth laced with a healing mixture. When wet cloth was pressed on wound, evil teen took a sharp breath and arched his back from the touch.

''Relax your muscles,'' dragonlord told. ''This will sting but it won't last for long.''

Nodding, Jack did as he was told and sat still while Chase made quick work with cleaning. He then took another jar and spread cream-like substance over Jack's pale back before replacing old bandages with new, clean ones. Though wounds were still open, Chase was pleased that bleeding had stopped and Jack had woken up. Teen was out of life-threading danger and slowly recovering. Finishing his task, Chase returned items on their original places and with snap of fingers, used bandages disappeared in thin air. Overlord then turned back towards the younger male, only finding out that Jack hadn't moved and refused to look at the immortal one.

Sighing, warlord took a hold of Jack's arm and turned youngster around thus making youngster facing him. Making note that Jack was keeping his eyes cast down, refusing to look at man.

''Are you still hurting somewhere else?''

Jack slightly jumped at the question, glancing up at the man speaking before averting his eyes yet again before mumbling lowly. ''No…''

''Then, why are you refusing to look at the person who in fact saved your life from that black dragon?''

Red-haired head shot up. ''You saved me from him?''

Chase snorted. ''How else would you explain your presence in my home?''

''But… How did you know about that…?'' Jack asked. Receiving a stare as his answer, he hurried to continue. ''I-it's not that I'm not grateful… I really am. But I just…'' Drawing a deep breath and looking properly at the warlord, Jack practically demanded with steady voice. ''Why did you? You haven't given a shit about me before so why?!''

He could stand Chase calling him names, yes. Ignoring all his efforts in evil and tricking him with promises of apprenticeship, too. But this… If Chase was really a bastard enough to pretend he actually cared for Jack just for kicks…

''That's just plain cruel even from you, Chase,'' Jack hissed, growing angrier at every second. ''I know you don't like me, no wait I know you HATE me but playing like this is just low! Really, really low! Guess spending time with Wuya does rub on you after all…''

Chase was listening at youth's rant only with mild interest, his main focus was at teen's facial reactions. Warrior was very interested at the way Jack's red eyes nearly glowed when he spew angry words at Chase. Seeing Jack in that light really made Chase's blood fuming and with a good way. Oh he was right! Boy could be provoked to rage! And what a sight it was!

But at the comment about deceitful witch brought overlord's mind back from his lustful musings. Snarling, Chase shoved Jack down on the bed, trapping mortal one beneath him and holding himself up with both of his hands on either side of Jack's head while his legs were beside albino's hips.

''You should know better than to compare me to that miserable excuse of a wench!'' overlord growled, causing the earlier anger in Jack to dissipate and making goth to fear for his life once again. Lowering himself more on top of the young genius, Chase smirked when felt a shudder running through the body beneath him. Supporting his upper body with left forearm, Chase let the nails on his right hand to slightly lengthen before running them lightly over Jack's throat and collarbone, making pale teen shivering.

''But I suppose you have a right to ask,'' warlord said, directing his fingers towards clothed ribs and earning himself a soft moan. ''For how, it's something you don't need to bother yourself with. And as for why…''

Fingers returned back up, gently lifting Jack's chin so already hazy red eyes met with gleaming gold. ''After all the time and effort I've put for keeping you safe from _MY_ enemies, I nearly lose you to one from _YOUR_ ancestry? There is no way I'm going to allow that! You're mine and there's no power on this world or in any other to change that!''

Before Jack could even question immortal's words, unyielding lips were pushed on his. He was barely understanding that he was being kissed by Chase fucking Young before those sharp nails from earlier made light scratch over the pulse point on his neck, causing albino to gasp. That gave Chase all he needed to plunge into Jack's mouth. Sneaking his tongue in, overlord growled with triumph for finally tasting what he longed for years! And it was everything he had imagined and more.

Jack's higher reasoning had practically died at the moment Chase started to play with their tongues. Being the late-teen he was, you couldn't blame Jack for giving in to man's whims, not that neither of the party was complaining. Almost with their own, goth's hands lift up and wrapped around Chase's shoulders, burying themselves in that thick, dark mane of his.

Voicing his appreciation with low rumbling growl, Chase broke the kiss and pulled away to spare a look at the genius currently hanging on his shoulders and whimpering from the loss of contact. Red blush had taken over Jack's cheeks and beads of moisture had appeared on his forehead while those red eyes were clouded and half-lidded. Jack was taking deep breaths while looking up at immortal with hazy desire. The sight really stroked overlord's ego. He had had many lovers during his long life but never had someone looked at him with such adoration.

''C-chase…''

That quietly uttered word made it. Chase dived back to second kiss, putting the first one in shame. Guiding his hand downwards bandaged body, overlord made himself familiar with every sensitive spot on young genius' body, igniting fire where ever those fingers choose to travel.

When those fingers reached young male's uncharted territory below the navel, Jack, breaking the kiss, inhaled sharply throwing his head back to pillows.

''C-chaseeeeeaaaahhhh!''

Immortal grinned, leaning down to tease that pale throat with licks and nibbles.

''No need for be shy Jack,'' Chase whispered when teen turned his head away, squeezing the red eyes tightly closed and biting down on his lip to keep himself uttering any more embarrassing sounds. ''I want to _hear_ you…''

Warlord could probably feel even his blunt nails digging in his shoulders with a way Jack was clinging at them but teen could care less. Only thing that mattered was that delicious heat and feeling Chase's hand was providing him, bringing Jack higher and higher towards his limit. Panting heavily, he was only half-aware heated words murmured in his ears by overlord while his back arched and tension grew until it became too much.

With a cry of older male's name, something broke within Jack. Blinding moment lasted for few moments before goth fell limp and completely exhausted, his hold on other's shoulders slackening. Chase himself smiled victoriously and wiped few sweat-soaked flocks of red hair away from white forehead before placing soft kiss on it.

Jack looked tiredly up at the man. ''Since when…''

Knowing what Jack was going to ask, overlord interrupted him. ''Since the very beginning. Though circumstances might have not been the best for this to come out, the outcome matters more.'' Looking down at red-eyed youth, Chase spoke kindly. ''You're here by my side now Jack and I'll never allow you to leave…''

***

Jack yawned and closed an ancient book containing legends and stories from Chinese folklore.

He was bored.

It had been two days since he had woken up in Chase's palace after nearly getting his body taken over by vengeful dragon. According to Chase, Jack had been unconscious for three days before waking up so the whole incident was pretty fresh in his mind.  
In less than week, Jack's world had been flipped over couple times: not only some bitch from his family had seriously pissed off that dragon Anbhás but it would seem that Jack's earlier thinking about Chase hating his guts was as far away from the truth as possible.

Chase Young was in love with him! Him, Jack Spicer!

So who cares if the man had been a complete douche bag in the past with the way he was trying to look after Jack and all that shit? Jack was totally ready to leave all those things in murky past.

Two had been having a conversation after Jack's waking up, mainly Chase finally retelling what had happened after albino had been in lala-land in that weird, off-worldly place he had been dragged by Anbhás and, after reading between the lines, learning how   
Chase had in the first place knew about whole ordeal; warlord had been spying on Jack.

It was flattering, if not a little creepy but with Jack's fan boy-behaviour from years before, you really couldn't blame Chase…

After immortal man had been done with speaking, Jack had filled him up with finer details and reasons about whole hulabaloo. Of what had been happened with Cian in the beginning and things Anbhás had told. When teen reached the point where the dragon had been intended to steal Jack's body for himself, Chase could not stop a hellish, possessive growl rumbling out of his chest before pulling Jack in fierce kiss as if to reinforce his dominance over Jack. After that, warlord had ordered Jack to rest so his injuries would heal properly and assigning one of his feline warriors to stay with goth. Chase had then left to consult his variours resources, intend to find out more about this black dragon and events in distant past.

Jack had been given access to vast library to prevent himself from dying in boredom, luxurious spa with volcanic hot springs and that sort of things. He also got free access to HUGE kitchen! The condition was that the leopard warrior had to accompany him   
wherever he went, not because of distrust but because Chase wanted someone to provide him assistance should he need it and to act as guide because one could easily get lost in twisting corridors. Also Jack was forbidden to leave the palace, tinkering with machines or attending any possible Showdowns until Chase himself had deemed him healed enough.

Currently Jack was sitting in the soft chair in the library dressed in simple black t-shirt and dark grey sweatpants, his leopard companion lying on the rug beside him tail twisting every so often. Giving up the attempt to read, he put the old dome back table where he had picked it up before stretching and giving little wince when slight ache ran through his back.

His wounds were pretty much healed thanks to Chase's potions and stuff but it would take more time to get his muscles loose that stiffness his resting had brought about. Sensing that his ward was in pain, the leopard lifted his head and took immediate attention, ready to help his Master's mate, as all of the jungle cat warriors had been dubbing Jack from the moment Chase made his intentions for the teen clear to them.

''No worries Msaka,'' Jack assured. ''Just little stiff, that's all.''

Standing up, Jack was going stretch his limbs some more when a low grumble came out of his middle section.

Both the leopard and teen spared a look at Jack's stomach before human gave a snicker, scratching the back of his head.

''Guess I was reading pretty long?''

The leopard gave a feline version of a snort before standing himself up and stretching himself with all the graze of big cat before padding towards the door.

''Show-off,'' Jack mumbled amusedly before following the cat who looked over his shoulder, practically grinning at the human.

Two made their way through hallways, reaching huge kitchen area that was used by Chase's servants when their prepared meals for their masters. Perks of being the lord…

Though most of the palace was filled with the feel of ancient times, surprisingly the kitchen had modern touches in appliances and stuff. Jack steered straight to enormous fridge, eager for snack but not anything finding desirable, closed it and looked around before eyeing the leopard. ''Okay, I seriously would kill for a bowl of instant beef-flavored noodles. You think there's any here?''

Feline stared at the teen.

''Oh come on! You really mean to tell me that even the Evil Heylin Overlord like Chase doesn't sometimes indulge himself in those instead of the fresh stuff?''

Rolling his eyes, Msaka gave in and padded next to one particular cupboard, nudging it open and pulling the desired pack out with his teeth before handing it to Jack.

''Ha, I knew it!'' Jack grinned before going to boil the water, letting the leopard to look for something munch himself.

***

While Jack was waiting for water to boil, he started feel little dizzy. ''Wow, I must have been hungrier than I thought…''

Noticing human's condition, Msaka left his half-eaten lamb leg alone, poking gently at Jack's side with his nose.

''It's okay buddy, guess my blood sugar's low…''

Not completely satisfied with that answer, the leopard returned to his meal but decided to take Jack straight back to bed after he had eaten and then reporting back to Master…

Along preparing his meal and eating, Jack was starting to grow even more nauseous. Like he was getting a flu or something in rapid pace… His body started to feel warmer and his head pounded like it was hit constantly with a sledgehammer.  
Finally, feeling grow too much and Jack abruptly pushed himself off the chair he was sitting while eating next to the marble counter, falling to the floor on his knees while clutching his head, Msaka next to him on instant growling alarmed.

''M-my head… urghhh,'' was all Jack could get out before doubling over in pain, fingers nearly yanking patches of his hair off.

The leopard sensed that this was something more than just illness and lifted his head before letting out a roar echoing through the palace, alarming Chase that something was terribly wrong.

Not even noticing the feline's roar, Jack shivered when it felt like something was tearing through his head.

''Wh-what's happening to me…'' Jack cried silently.

**''You really think you'd get away from me so easily, whelp?''**

Growing paler than he already was, Jack shook when dark voice rang through his mind.

''A-Anbhás…!''

***

The cry of his loyal warrior was what made Chase to move faster than he ever had before. He had been going over an old leatherback book containing information about western dragons when he heard a roar from leopard-warrior Msaka, alerting warlord that something had happened to Jack.

Upon entering the kitchen where the roar originated, warlord found his beloved on the ground kneeling and clutching his head with Msaka standing next to him. Leopard turned towards his Master, letting out a distressed growl, telling the immortal that feline had no idea of what happened. Chase quickly rushed at Jack's side and kneeled down.

''Jack, what is wrong?! Answer me!'' Warlord growled in worried tone, shaking the albino male.

After a moment, the tension in Jack's body lessened.

**''Wrong?''** Pale fingers unlatched the red hair. **''Oh, nothing is wrong. In fact…''**

Back straightening, young genius lifted his head, looking up at Chase with glowing, green eyes causing warlord's own golden eyes to widen.

**''I feel much better than I have in centuries!''**

At the sudden both Chase and his feline warrior were thrown into wall with a gust of invisible force, resulting a loud cracking sound to echo through the room. Leopard stayed on the ground after falling on it but Chase landed on one knee, trying to shake the dizziness away.

Looking up, eastern dragonlord saw how Jack stood up, looking like nothing strange had happened. But that downright horrible smile just screaming for blood and green eyes were definitely NOT like Jack.

Flexing his fingers, the one now controlling Jack's body smirked. **''It's wonderful to be flesh and blood again after all this time.''** Then he looked down from the narrow torso and midsection to legs. **''Though this body is far from my usual standards…''**

''Anbhás,'' Chase growled venomously bringing the dragon's, who now habited Jack's body, attention back to immortal warrior.'' Leave Jack's body immediately!''

Anbhás snorted, **''You expect me to actually do that just because you say so?''** Dragon grinned with his stolen mouth. **''You failed, half-breed. Only thing you managed to do was to delay me and now…''** The smirk grew darker. **''Whelp belongs to me.''**

Snarling, warlord stood up, golden eyes slowly gaining red glow. ''I'll tear you out of him with my bare hands if I have to!''

**''Hah, I highly doubt that,''** Anbhás shook his head. **''You care for this whelp greatly, do you not? Wonder if you actually can hurt him, for that's only way you can even lay a hand on me.''** Daringly turning his back to dragonlord, Anbhás started calmly to walk away. 

**''But I don't have time to this…''** His words cut short when he heard how dragonlord leaped towards him. Dragon in teen's body turned quickly with one hand glowing dark light and made a sweeping motion towards Chase. Warlord was struck on the chest as if Anbhás had slashed him with his claws, sending Chase again backwards, hitting the floor with thud.

Anbhás laughed, **''Looks like my magic is as strong as ever! Only thing I now need is to make some adjustments to this body.''**

Before Chase could stop him, Anbhás called upon a portal made out of sheer darkness and let it swallow and taking him in his stolen body away from the fortress. Dragonlord roared in rage when the tendrils of dark mass evaporated just before he could grab on the fleeing adversary.

***

_In Ireland…_

Emerging in the dark cave far from place where he had created the illusion of mansion, Anbhás stepped out of summoned portal. Looking around, dragon frowned and hissed only one word, **''Shyil.''**

At that tiny flames lit up along cave's walls, supporting themselves in the air, lighting the way as dragon made his way deeper in the cave, cursing the poor night vision of his stolen body as a shout rang through dragon's mind, ''Let me go! Do you hear me, you fat-ass lizard?!''

**''Silence your weeping, whelp! I grew tired of your shrilling!''** Anbhás snarled aloud to his mental co-resident.

In deep inside the very being of a person you could find a dark, empty place stretching unendingly everywhere. It was in this place inside Jack, the original owner of this body was tied up with ropes of shadows that where harder than anything. Or you should say this teen was the very essence of Jack Spicer, chained up in his own body, unable to do anything but watch as the intruder moved his being as it liked. 

Around this spirit-Jack, floated the spirit of Anbhás. Dragon's essence was practically formless, taking an appearance of thick, dark grey mist where you could every now and then see how some section took a shape of dragon's body part for few seconds. Mist was constantly moving about, only thing that remand unchanged was a pair of pupil less glowing green eyes.

Spiritual Jack shouted, ''Just… just wait until Chase finds us! He'll tear your to shreds!''

Grey mass chuckled, **''Hopeless fool! That mock-dragon can do nothing!''**

''You know nothing about him! He'll find a way!''

**''And what makes you so sure? What makes you think that he would even try?''** Tendrils of darkness tilted spirit-Jack's chin up as disembodied eyes leered at him. **''Give up your dreams and accept your fate, whelp. If he would come after us, it will only be for his pride, not for you.''**

Jack glared at those eyes, ''Chase said he'd never let me go now and I believe him. He'll come!''

**''Fool,''** misty apparition snorted. **''But it has no matter, for we are here.''**

''Here? Where?'' Jack asked and Anbhás allowed him to see their surroundings through his eyes.

Anbhás had brought them in vast round cave deep underground, big enough to hold Anbhás' true form easily and plenty of room would still be left. The cave was cleared of stones, only sharp stone pillars stood along the walls. Same floating flames lighted the cavern and large circle carved into stone floor along with mysterious runes and symbols. However, it was the object that stood in the middle of the circle, that took Jack's attention.

A massive stone stele made out of pitch black stone stood in the very center of the cave. Carved along it's shining surface where more mystical markings, along with large circle above them. Spiritual Jack felt as if his very soul froze. Though it was months ago, he did still regocnize that thing.

Noticing his victim's reaction, formless dragon chuckled, **''Seems though you regocnize this, do you?''**

''That stone...''

**''Indeed, the very same that your spilled blood drop and nearly broke the seal upon me. But that is in the past. Now I'm finally free but there's still something to be done before I'll hid the stone so that no-one can threaten me anymore.''**

''W-what do you mean?'' Jack gulped, growing scared.

The grin on teen's stolen face grew, **''Well, I have a body now but it's still not fit for a majestic creature as myself. If I just let it be as it is, I'd need new one when your body fells victim to mortality and all the work for my revenge would be for naught.''**  
Anbhás lifted pale hand and placed it on the stele, causing markings to glow red. **''So I just need to change this human body to the body of a dragon.''**

''W-WHAT?!''

**''Niyak-krah-kuyalek-histula-drakoleksulah!''** The dragon started chanting, ignoring the protesting spirit of his host. The air in cave filled up with something like a electrical charge as forces Anbhás called upon forces which swirled around the mortal body before that very same body started to change shape…


	7. Chapter 7

A swirling vortex opened at entrance of the cave where Anbhás had wandered into. Stepping out of it, Chase took off The Golden Tiger Claws he had borrowed from the monks. As in borrowed, he actually meant taken with force after assaulting monks without an explanation and stealing the object right out of their Vault while the Xiaolin Dragons counted sheep with the mouths full of dirt.

**''GGGGRRRRAAAAAAWWWWWWW!''**

Terrifying roar rolled out of the cave at the same second, the dragonlord up in the full speed into the tunnel. Floating flames died out when man speed through the corridor, heading deeper and deeper to the direction of the sound. The sound that couldn't be made by anything that resembled human in slightest….

Reaching the lower levels, immortal froze on his place. In the middle of round hall with floor decorated with runes, stood a dragon. But it far different from that which Chase and Jack had encountered before.

Where Anbhás' body had been gigantic and pitch black with smooth scales, this dragon's body was only as large as a Shire horse excluding the wings and tail. The body structure was same as the Anbhás', thin as a hound and head on the top of long neck was wedge-shaped and the snout long with razor-sharp teeth but that was pretty much where similarities ended.

This dragon didn't have multiple tiny spines on it's back, instead it had just a single line of spines running from top of the head to shoulders, gradually shortening in length until it's back was bare of spines before spines started again on top of dragon's rear, continuing this time to the tip of the tail. Dragon had only two sets of horns, upper ones pointing slightly up and lower ones down.

But the most shocking detail was that of dragon's coloring; it's scales were white as snow and had the thorny texture like a viper's scales.

Chase felt something twisting in his gut when the dragon turned it's head towards him, eyes glowing green. **''You really don't know when to give up, do you?'** ' Anbhás' voice rolled from white dragon's mouth.

''What have you done,'' warlord hissed.

 **''As if I'd settle for a life in human's body,''** dragon practically spat that word out before sparing a look at his newly transformed being. **''White… How unfitting but guess it should do…''**

Letting out a roar filled with rage, Chase transformed and once again attacked. ''Release Jack! NOW!''

White dragon reared on his back legs, spreading his wings to keep the balance and, taking a deep breath, blew a mass of red flames towards the martial artist, Chase dodged but the stones behind him started to melt due the sheer heat of the fire. The temperature in cavern quickly grew into the point it felt as if they were in a volcano. Regardless of their surrounding, Chase kept attacking but instead of claws and teeth, he settled for punches and kicks, trying not to kill the dragon but to only for incapacitate him, for there might still be a way to drive the ancient being's spirit out of Jack's body but for that warlord had to make sure that Anbhás couldn't cause anymore obstacles. Chase didn't like the thought that he was practically harming his love, but for now there was no other way he could see to deal with this.

Anbhás on the other hand didn't have any problems for bringing harm to Chinese man. Though the body he now possessed was much smaller than his original, he had no trouble to use it when biting, slashing or spewing fire at his enemy.  
Inside the new draconic being, spiritual-Jack looked hopelessly as the fight continued. Anbhás hadn't taken away his view to the outside so Jack had witnessed everything from transformation to Chase's arrival. Once the reality of what the black dragon had done to him became clear, Jack fell to desperation. It looked like there was no way to defeat the dragon now and even if there was, what would happen to Jack afterwards? His body was no more that of human's but a large, winged, four-legged reptile…  
Jack was brought out his dark musings when he heard Anbhás to roar in triumph.

Chase had managed to knock pale reptile down, ready to deliver what could have been seriously injuring blow but had hesitated, giving Anbhás just enough time to sweep striped monster's off his feet with tail strike and pressing one sharp clawed paw against warlord's throat, trapping him with back on the ground. Chase snarled while looking up at the glimmering green eyes when Anbhás lifted his unoccupied front leg, stretching white toes with curved claws. **''As amusing as this has been, I tire of this game. I'll give my word I'll take a good care of whelp for you. Now do us a favor and die!''**

''NO!'' Jack cried as Anbhás brought his claws down, towards Chase's head. _I have to do something! Anything!''_ Jack thought as he struggled against his bounds.

Outside, Chase looked as those claws fell towards him. Anbhás' or Jack´s… Who knows.

Suddenly, the white dragon's neck bend and closed it's jaws around it's own front legs, piercing sharp scales and drawing thick lines of blood from beneath, eyes shining as red as it's own blood.

Scene was strange. Dragon was at the same time both trying to kill the warlord and trying to stop itself from doing it. White dragon stumbled backwards on it's hind legs, teeth still sunk into it's own flesh, large wings beating empty air.  
With the pressure lifted from his throat, Chase stood up, golden eyes taking up the weird situation. Wait, weren't those eyes green just a moment ago…?

Dragon withdrew it's teeth when now bright red eyes flashed green again and it smashed it's own head against the stone wall. Now red-eyed dragon opened it's eyes and looked at the warlord.

''Chase…!'' Albino dragon rumbled before it smashed head again on the wall, this time opening eyes that shone green and enraged roar erupting behind the jaws. 

**''Insolent whelp! I'll burn your soul to the ash for that!''**

Chase reacted quickly while Anbhás' attention was elsewhere. Striped reptile body slammed on to white one, throwing Anbhás' on his back before using one hand to grab on white horn and other to wound around long snout, taking the white dragon in modified headlock, keeping him on the ground and himself away from slashing claws and whipping tail.

Meanwhile, Jack was straining to break the bonds that kept him from the control of his own body. Every once a while one strand of darkness broke and he got a change to throw the black dragon out of the control which the reptile didn't appreciate at all. Misty apparition had to divide his attention between fighting against the dragonlord and keeping the control of this body from it's original owner. Shadowy strands strike at Jack's, making him to double in pain at their burning marks.

**''You little rat! Cease this immediately! I have bigger things to worry about than your little rebellion!''**

But Jack refused to give up, especially when a shout from Chase reached the depths. ''Jack! Keep fighting no matter what!''

''Chase…'' Jack doubled his struggling, encouraged by warlord's words. He wanted to see Chase again with his own eyes, to feel man's arms around him again… This was so unfair! Just when Jack's greatest desire had become true, this dusty-boned relic from the past had to ruin it!

''I'm not giving up! No matter what! So you can just go screw yourself, you oversized leather luggage!''

**''Foolish whelp! Nothing you do will help you in long run! I'm eternal! Indestructible! My soul will remain here forever as I've said before!''**

Before? Oh right, didn't the dragon say something about ensuring his survival even in death when they met for first time? Something like attaching his soul to a… 

Invisible light bulb went on in Jack's mind. Beacon! The stone tablet!

Gathering all his remaining strength, Jack pushed and managed to unlatch more of his bonds, sending dragon's spirit aside and regaining his body again. White dragon turned it's red eyes up towards the green and black dragon still holding him on headlock.

''Chase!'' Jack's voice rolled out of pale scaled, sharp teethed mouth as he nodded towards the pitch black stone. ''That tablet! Anbhás' soul is tied to that thing! Smash it!''

**''NO!''**

Anbhás wretched to control from Jack violently and swing his head, flying Chase off him. Dragonlord made a flip and was already rushing back towards larger reptile.

Taking a deep breath, Anbhás prepared once more to use his deadly weapon when Jack gave a hard tug against his control and for a moment black dragon lost his focus but it was enough. Chase slammed on white dragon and forcibly yanked the dragon's head on the direction of the stele.

Anbhás didn't realize this when he let loose his fire, thinking that the warlord was still in front him. ''No!'' Dragon yelled again when he saw his error, but it was too late. Blast of fire hit the black stone, blowing it up to smithereens instead of melting into molten rock.

**''NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!''**

Black dragon's shattering scream rang all around and white scaled dragon started to shake. Large reptile heaved and vomited out it's maw dark mist that was twitching around before it disintegrated into air as white dragon collapsed on the ground. Enchanted flames in the air died out, leaving only melted rock that still glowed in heat to light the cavern.

Chase heightened his sense of supernatural and looked for any traces of the black dragon, not taking any changes this time. Finding nothing, green-black monster turned towards the collapsed white scaled reptile. Kneeling down next to narrow head, he gently ran scaly hand across the cheek as now permanently red eyes opened slightly and slit pupils looked up at him.

''Hi…'' Jack's voice rolled out tiredly, causing dual-colored reptile to give a smile. ''He's… gone?''

Nodding, Chase moved his hand and smoothed the spines on Jack's head. ''Yes.''

''Finally…'' white dragon sighed before closing his eyes, giving into sleep that took him over. Chase felt relieve when Jack succumbed in to sleep, before sparing a glance on teen's morphed physique, wondering just what they should do now.

***

Jack groaned. Damn, he had had too many passing out moments for one lifetime!

Blinking goth tried to make his eyes to focus, but when they did, it was... different. As if he could see more and more detail now. He was in the large hall with towering colums and polished stone floor. Walls were carved with motifs that told the stories of Chinese folklore and legends. Jack had pretty good guess what this place was. Unless Anbhás has thing for Eastern interior design...

 _Anbhás!_ Jack quickly recalled. Where was that scaled bastard?! Last thing Jack remembered was...

Quickly looking down at himself, Jack's worst fear was true: he was still a dragon. A large, horse-sized white dragon. He could see long claws on the tips of scaly toes and chest armor running down long neck to the belly. Turning his reptilian head, he met two large folded, claw-tipped wings and white scaled back. Long tail with sharp spines lay on the ground and twitched when Jack tried to move it.

Jack didn't know if dragons could cry but his eyes stinged as if tears were gathering in them. Why?! Why was he still a dragon?! That son of a dragon-bitch was gone, wasn't he?! Shouldn't Jack be normal now?!  
Former teen tried scream in rage but sound that came from his mouth was a mixture of roar and screech, something that couldn't be made by human.

''Jack...''

White dragon didn't notice that someone called him while taking hold of his snout and started to trash around hysterically.

''Jack!''

Dragon-teen halted when strong voice called him again, now with more volume and focused his tear-filled gaze to a person who still held his long head.

'' C-chase?''

Warlord let out a rare, reassuring smile. ''Calm down, Jack. It is me.''

Jack let out weird sound and thrust his head forward, wanting to bury his face on man's neck but forgetting his current condition. So he ended up practically punching warlord on the ground with his head, if Chase hadn't reacted quickly and shifted his stand. Now only Jack's nose collided with Chase's shoulder guard.

''Ooofff... Sorry, Chase...'' Jack mumbled.

''It's nothing,'' man assured. ''But do remember watch your movements. You're bound to knock something down this rate.''

Jack looked at the strangely calm warlord.'' Ummm, where's that bastard?''

Knowing who Jack was talking about, Chase asked his own guestion. ''What do you remember?''

''Umm,'' Jack tilted his head and his tail-tip twitched. ''I remember trying to regain the control of my body and shouting at you... He's gone?''

'' For good,'' Chase answered. ''Yes, you did shout that Anbhás' soul was tied to that stone tablet. How did you know that, anyway?''

'' Well, he did tell last time that he had ensured his soul's survival with tying it on the ''beacon''... And I regocnized that tablet 'cause I ran to it before all this shit began...''

''Hmm,'' Chase hummed thoughtfully. ''You need to retell that story later on, it could help to fill holes that are still open, but for now there's more important matter.''

''No shit,'' Jack mumbled. ''Please do it already.''

''Do what?''

''Turn me back to human already,'' Jack said glancing at his draconic body.'' Honestly, shouldn't I have turned back when Anbhás kicked the bucket for good?''

''...'' Chase standed quietly, looking at Jack. And teen didn't like that look a one bit.

''Chase...?''

''I can't.''

''Wha-''

''I can't turn you back to human.''

Red eyes widened in horror. ''W-WHAT?! Why not?!''

''Jack, calm down...''

''CALM DOWN?! HOW THE HELL I CAN?! ARE YOU TELLING ME I'M STUCK AS FUCKING DRAGON?!''

''The spell Anbhás casted is irreversable,'' Chase said calmly. ''I studied it while you were unconcious and it can not be undone.''

Jack deflated in despare and let his head fall on the ground with a THUNK! ''S-so I'm gonna have to live the rest of my life like this...''

''Jack,'' Chase kneeled down and stroked dragon's forehead. ''It's not the end of the world.''

''Yes it is!'' Jack sobbed. ''How can I ever make my robots with claws? And... and just as I got a chance to be with you...''

''You really think that the fact that you are a dragon is going to make me to ''break up'' with you?'' Chase snorted. ''Really, which one of us was a monster first?''

''That's different!'' Jack protested. ''You can change your shape!''

''And so can you.''

Jack blinked. ''Huh?''

''Anbhás needed to change your body to that of a dragon but it couldn't be done without changing your human spirit to one of dragon too. You are a dragon now, Jack. In body, mind and soul. And all the dragons are practically made of magic. You can take you mortal form as easily as I take mine. You just don't need to eat any kind of soup.''

Ingesting this information, Jack pondered before glancing at Chase. ''And it doesn't bother you that I'm not me anymore?''

Chase snorted. ''You fool. Though your being has changed, you are still you. Your mind and heart are still Jack Spicer. And the fact that you are a dragon bothering me? Please, if anything it's a side-effect of this whole mess I'll be glad of.''

''How so?''

''Well,'' warlord smirked. ''As a dragon, you are now above mortal limits. You are stronger, you can use magic easily now and you are also immortal, which means I can keep you and not to lose you to time.''

Jack felt himself blushing, well if a dragon can blush. ''So, how can I turn into human?''

''The magic is in you, you only need command it,'' Chase answered before placing his hand back to dragon's forehead. ''But you are new to this, so I'll guide you. Follow me.''

That said, Jack felt a warm tingling feeling moving from where Chase was touching him to somewhere deep inside him. He closed his eyes and followed. When he felt Chase tugging at something in him, Jack tried to take hold if it too. After few failures, he managed to get hold of that string of red hot energy and pulled, while Chase helped. Jack felt his body tingling while he pulled at that string closer to surface.

''Well done, Jack.''

Snapping his eyes open, Jack noticed that Chase's arms where around him before looking down, feeling relief filling him. He was back in his own body! He still wore same clothes as he had when Anbhás had taken over.

''Glad it's over,'' Jack sighed.

''My sentiments exactly,'' Chase said. ''Who knew how much trouble you would bring along...''

''Hey!'' Jack protested. ''None of this were MY fault! I'm having an itch to use the Sands of Time and kill that ancestor-bitch of mine for this shit!''

''You do realize that then you wouldn't be born yourself?''

''Well, a guy can hope...'' While two males were enjoying being back together, a certain leopard tapped close to pair, making himself known with low rumbling. ''Msaka!'' Jack noticed and let go of warlord to kneel down and scracthing leopard behind his ear. ''Sorry about that throw in to the wall, buddy. Didn't mean to.''

Cat let out a purr to assure that he had no hard feelings for it, before turning towards his Master.

''Good,'' Chase said when cat had delivered it's message and turned towards Jack. ''You must be hungry. Come along, the dinner has been made.''

''Great! I could eat a whole deer!'' Jack grinned before understanding what he had said. ''Huh?''

Chase laughed. ''Looks like your new instincts are making themselves known.''

''Eww! Gross!''

Still laughing Chase escorted his lover and apprentice towards dining hall. Sure, it had been a hectic mess, but the outcome wasn't as bad as he had thought. Now there was a new, strong player on the Heylin side and the best of it? He belonged completely to Chase. Just as he belonged to Jack. The world should be trembling...

***

_1 month later_

''Wuya! You shall not have the Fan of Phoenix!'' Omi yelled.

''Oh but I shall,'' witch sneered. ''And since that dragonbreath isn't here, this will be an easy victory...''

Red and gold fan waited on a bird nest above Heylin witch and the Xiaolin monks, bot parties ready to dash up in a tree to get the Wu.

''Hey guys! Long time no see!''

Six heads turned towards new voice. Well, an old voice but it had been a while since they heard it.

''Jack Spicer!''

Goth smirked. ''Geez, what's with that tone, Cheeseball? Did you guys miss me?''

Wuya snarled. ''Jack, where hell have you been?! Do you have any idea how many Wu you have missed?''

Glaring at witch, Jack sneered. ''Don't get a fit, hag. You'll get a stroke and it's not good at your age.''

Wuya's expression darkened while monks tried to hold their laughter. ''On a second thought, you should go back where ever you've been, brat.''

''Can't,'' Jack answered and pointed up a the nest. ''Not before I'll get that.''

For a second everyone stood still before dashing towards the tree the Wu was sitting on. Raimundo tried to tackle Wuya but witch was faster and kicked the Shoku Warrior against the tree trunk, causing the whole tree to shake and the Wu to drop down. Clay tried to snatch it but missed and fan bounced out of his reach. Jack sprinted towards the Wu and got a hold of it, right at the same time as Kimiko.

''Rats!'' Kimiko swore.'' Okay, let's get this over with fast, Jack. I have better things to do than kick your butt.''

''It's a great butt,'' Jack smirks. ''You are just jealous.''

''We'll chase the Wu in the game of speed. First to catch it, wins. I'll wager my Tangled Web Comb.''

''Fine, I have the Mantis Flip Coin.''

**''XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!''**

 

The trees in forest grew taller and the Fan of Phoenix was lit on fire that resembled a bird and it flew up.  
**''GONG YI TANPAI!''**

Kimiko started to jump from branch to branch after the Wu, not waiting for Jack to come after with his Helipack.

But Jack mearly stood on the ground, watching up as Kimiko tried to reach the Wu that kept easily flying out her hands.

''Jack! What in the name all that is evil are you waiting for?!''

Looking over his shoulder, teen saw how Wuya was practically spitting brimstone.

''Guess Spicer have realized that this is not place for his kind,'' Raimundo snickered and Jack snorted before looking at the something behind the witch and the monks.

''Ok, guess she's got enough lead...''

Raimundo snorted, ''What the hell are you talking...''

He never did get change to finish his sentence as Jack started to transform.

He grew up and body structure turned completely different. Clothes disappeared while scales covered the pale skin and two wings grew out of his back.

Monks, Dojo and Wuya were frozen in place as Jack turned into large, white-scaled dragon before their eyes. Transformation was quickly over and the dragon let out a roar as he jumped on the air, beating his large wings.  
Above them, Kimiko was still chasing to Wu and didn't know what was happening down below before she heard that loud roar.

''What th-,'' Kimiko had no time to look down as something large rushed past here, sending an gust of wind that slammed her aside. Just in time she managed to get hold of the branch, preventing herself plummeting down.

''Aaawww, poor Kim, can't stay on your feet?''

Holding at the branch with one hand, she looked up when Jack's voice rang out and her eyes widened. That was not Jack Spicer she knew. In front of her was large white western dragon with shimmering blood-red eyes, wicked reptilian smirk on it's face. It hovered on it's place, constantly beating it's large bat-like wing effortlessly.

''J-jack?'' Kimiko whispered.

''Oh, you got it!'' dragon laughed. ''Tell me was it the eyes? Or the scale color?''

''W-what has h-happened to you?''

''Ah, lot of things exactly,'' dragon-Jack said. ''But it's really not any of your business. But this is.''

He lifted scaled foreleg, showing the monk fiery bird on his claws. ''I won.''

With that, surroundings returned back and both Kimiko and Jack returned to ground as Jack collected his winnings in to his claws while monks and Wuya stared horrified at their enemy.

''Really guys,'' Jack said. ''It's rude to stare.''

''You have to excuse them, Jack. They simply don't have enough of intelligent to comprehend with the sudden changes.''

Chase stepped out of shadows and walked next to the white dragon.

''Chase!'' Wuya exclaimed. ''What are you doing here?''

''A waste of guestion Wuya,'' warlord said. ''I merely came to see how my apprentice has progressed.''

''Apprentice?!'' Wuya screeched. ''Jack, you traitor!''

Dragon huffed. ''Shut up, hag. You are the one always ditching me at first opportunity.''

Omi took step forward. ''Chase Young, have you done this to Jack Spicer?''

''If you are referring to Jack's new form, then no.''

Raimundo glared. ''So what the hell's going on?''

Jack blew some smoke between his teeth. ''Like I said to Kimiko, it's not any of your business.'' Turning towards Chase, Jack gave man a nudge with his snout. ''Can we go home now? Their stench makes my stomach turn.''

''We can,'' Chase smirked and gave dark grin at monks and Wuya. ''We shall see again soon.''

Then with a flash, both the warlord and pale dragon were gone while silence reigned at the scene.

Raimundo voiced his thoughts. ''Guys, I think we're screwed...''

 

**The End**


End file.
